


Protector

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Based On A Prompt [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: A member of a rival MC confronts Juice while you're around. Big mistake.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: "If I ever see you anywhere near him, you'll have to deal with me!" and "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

     "What do you want for dinner tonight?" Juice asks as he pulls a gallon of ice cream out of the industrial freezer. "I was thinking chicken." He puts the container in the cart, and you push it ahead, shrugging at his suggestion. 

 

     "I don't know, I think I want something vegetarian." Juice nods and tries to think of an alternative as you walk down the aisle together.

 

     "How about pizza?" You smile widely, giving your answer away to Juice.

 

     "You know I'm always down for pizza. Frozen or delivery?" He stops in front of the frozen pizzas and peruses the selection. 

 

     "Hmm... Frozen." You gesture toward the freezer, and he opens it and retrieves a cheese pizza. You look at the items in your cart. 

 

     "Pizza, ice cream, chips, chocolate... How are we in shape?" You inquire. Juice laughs and shrugs.

 

     "I don't know, I guess we get a lot of exercise." You laugh at the suggestive joke while turning into another aisle. As soon as you enter the aisle, your cart collides with someone. Your immediate response is to rush to the person's side and apologize for mauling them with your cart. The man you ran down, however, has other plans. He pushes you away when you get too close to him, and you fear he might be injured and want to sue. Juice walks to the front of the cart and asks the man if he's alright. The man growls and jumps up surprisingly quickly, shocking both you and Juice. You take note of the man's kutte and realize he's no random stranger; he's from a rival MC that the Sons have beef with. He grabs Juice by his kutte and headbutts him, knocking him flat on his ass. You jump in front of the man to intervene before things can get worse. Before he can attack you, you bring you knee up to meet his genitals, causing him to double over in pain. You punch him straight in the nose for good measure, earning a satisfying crack. You turn around to check on Juice and are greeted by a small mob of people gathered around him. He's groaning and writhing on the ground, but when you ask him if he's okay, he says yes. You help him up. As soon as he stands, he sways on his feet. 

 

     "Alright, go sit in the car until I'm done." He opens his mouth to object, but the stern look on your face prevents anything from coming out. He sulks off to the front of the store, and you tell the crowd of bystanders that they can go back to their business. Your attention turns back to the coward who attacked Juice. He attempts to stand, but your shoe on his chest prevents him from doing so. "Leave us alone, alright? If I see you anywhere near him, you'll have to deal with me!" The man nods vigorously, and you pick your foot up off his chest. You navigate the cart around him and proceed to the checkout. 

 

    When you get outside, Juice helps you load the few bags of groceries into the car. "You feel okay?" You ask once again. Juice just nods silently. When you're finished with the groceries, you put the cart where it belongs. After getting in the car, you look over at Juice in the passenger seat. His eyes are glossy and his face is red. "Hey, Juan, what's wrong? Is your head-"

 

     "I don't know what I did to deserve you," he says before you can finish. "Someone who was watching what went down came out and asked me if I was okay. She told me that you told him not to fuck with me, that you protected me." 

 

     "Yeah, so? You would have done the same for me, Juan." A tear slips out and runs down his face. You wipe it away and kiss his forehead. "You know what you did to deserve me? You were there for me when I needed you, when no one else was, no matter what. You made me laugh. You did so much for me.  _That's_ what you did to deserve me, and you know what? You still do all of that and more." He looks up and gives you a sad smile. "Come on, Juice, you know I love you. I'm glad I have you with me." His smile grows. You take his hand in yours and rub the back of it gently with your thumb. "How about we go home and eat some pizza and ice cream?" He laughs, and your heart skips a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a pretty dead fandom and there aren't many Juice fics out there; I'm just writing these to appease myself because I'm lowkey in love with Juice lmao


End file.
